ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman G'd
Ultraman G'd is an alternate version of Ultraman Geed. This page is created so people have a place to dump their fanfic fusions instead of spamming them on Ultraman Wiki's comment section. Appearance He looks exactly like Ultraman Geed. Etymology G'd sounds exactly like Geed. History Ultra Hero Taisen! He appeared towards the end of this crappy fanfic. Forms G'd's default form with the most balance in terms of ability perimeters which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial. In this form, G'd fights wildly in a similar manner to his father Belial while retaining Ultraman's sense of justice in his heart. This form's element is Power This fusion was created because: *It's a ripoff of Geed Primitive :;Weapon * : G'd's arm claw-like weapon that can be used for close range combat. ** ** :;Techniques * : G'd's finisher attack, G'd puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. - Soild Banning= Soild Banning G'd's strength form which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo. This form's element is Burning This fusion was created because: *It's a ripoff of Geed Solid Burning **It is named this way because of a certain image file's name :;Weapon * : G'd's arm claw-like weapon that can be used for close range combat. ** ** - Across Musher= Across Musher G'd's speed form which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari. This form's element is Slash This fusion was created because: *It's a ripoff of Geed Acro Smasher :;Weapon * : G'd's arm claw-like weapon that can be used for close range combat. ** ** :;Techniques *'Energy Blade': G'd is capable of conjuring an energy blade from his hands. *'Enhanced Speed': As a form that focuses on blue Ultras, G'd is capable of performing quick attacks, and is faster in this form than in Solid Burning or Primitive. - Magnifique= Magnifique G'd's super form which uses assets of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero. This form's element is TBA This fusion was created because: *It's a ripoff of Geed Magnificent - Shining Mistake= Shining Mistake G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Shining Ultraman Zero. This form's element is Holy This fusion was created because: *It's a ripoff of Geed Shining Mystic :;Techniques * : - Try SLugger= Try Slugger G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger This form's element is Earth This fusion was created because: *It's a ripoff of Geed Tri Slugger :;Techniques * : - Primitive Dark= Primitive Dark G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Dark and Ultraman Belial. This form's element is Power This fusion was created because: *I had an image of it ready *Dark forms are cool, apparently :;Techniques * : G'd's finisher attack, G'd puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. - Solid Darkness= Solid Darkness G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraseven Dark and Ultraman Leo. This form's element is Burning This fusion was created because: *I had an image of it ready *Dark forms are cool, apparently :;Techniques *TBA - Dark Smasher= Dark Smasher G'd's form which uses assets of Chaos Ultraman Umbra (Chaos Ultraman's equivalent of Cosmos' Luna mode...shut up, it's fanfiction) and Hunter Knight Tsurugi. This form's element is Slash This fusion was created because: *I had an image of it ready *Dark forms are cool, apparently :;Techniques *TBA - Sinning Mystic= Sinning Mystic G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Dark and Ultraman Zero. This form's element is Darkness This fusion was created because: *I had an image of it ready *Dark forms are cool, apparently :;Techniques *TBA - Dark Slugger= Dark Slugger G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger Darkness. This form's element is Darkness This fusion was created because: *I had an image of it ready *Dark forms are cool, apparently :;Techniques *TBA - Dynamic Slasher= Dynamic Slasher G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Dyna. This form's element is Light This fusion was created because: *It's their 50th and 20th anniversaries :;Techniques *Solgerium Ray: After pulling his arms diagaonally, and then placing his left hand in front of his chest, a green beam surrounded by blue energy is fired from his Beam Crystal that can destroy a monster in one shot. *Cycle Slugger: G'd raises his hands up near his head and charges them with energy, then fires twin cutting beams. *Enhanced Psychokinesis: A combination of Ultraseven's and Dyna Miracle Type's psychokinetic abilities. *Ultra Knuckle: A combination of Ultraseven's Ultra Power and Dyna Strong Type's Die Knuckle. *Strong Type's strength: G'd can temporarily enhance his strength through the power of Dyna's Strong Type. When he uses this ability, his red markings glow. *Miracle Type's speed: G'd can temporarily enhance his speed through the power of Dyna's Miracle Type. When he uses this ability, his blue markings glow. :;Body Features *Protectors: In addition to his own, G'd now posseses a combination of Seven and Dyna's protectors. *Beam Crystal: G'd now has a forward crest which houses a somewhat diamond-shaped green crystal on his forehead. :;Rise Scene *A small shard of light similar to that of Dyna's CGI rise falls into a multicoloured spiral background like Ultraseven's opening, then a blue background like Seven's appears and changes to Dyna's rise background. - Universal= Universal G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Dyna and Ultimate Zero. This form's element is Battle This fusion was created because: *They team up frequently *They have had inter-universal adventures :;Techniques *Final Aegisolgent: After reconstructing the Ultimate Tector into a crossbow-like weapon, G'd does some hand movements similar to the Solgent Ray's and Wide Zero Shot's, and fires a large (+) style beam at the Ultimate Tector, charging it energy and sending it flying to its target. *Revolium Ray Cross: G'd charges the Cycle Slugger Sword with blue energy, and then slashes in an 'X' pattern. Energy waves come off it and push their target into a dimensional portal, never to be seen again. Stronger enemies can deny this ability completely. *Garnate Ray Slash: G'd charges the Cycle Slugger Sword with red energy and releases a massive, burning energy slash. :;Body Features *Ultimate Tector: A combination of the Umtimate Aegos and Dyna's protectors. This forms upper body armour that aminly covers the torso. It is indestrutible. *Cycle Slugger Sword: A hand-mounted word whose edges resemble the Zero Sluggers. :;Rise Scene *A blue light shines, then switches to Dyna's rise scene and then to Zero's with red ribbons of light. - Next Power= Next Power G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Powered and Ultraman The Next. This form's element is Light This fusion was created because: *They are widely considered "reboots" of the original Ultraman *They have appendages on their hands that allow them to manipulate energy better *''ULTRAMAN'' was released 10 years after Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero/Ultraman Powered :;Techniques *Specium Ray Schtrom: After charging his hands with energy, G'd fires a beam from his hands in a + sign. *Powered Lambda Cutter: G'd charges the Stratostabilisers with energy and fires twin buzzsaw blades, one from each hand. *Stratostabilislash: The Stratostabilisers glow and G'd uses them to slice the opponent. :;Body Features *Stratostabilisers: Fins on his hands that manipulate energy. They are a combination of Powered's Specium Stabilisers and The Next's Stratos Edge blades. They can also be used for melee combat. :;Rise Scene *It first starts off with Powered's, being a blue background with lightning, and then changes to The Next's brown light which is consumed by an explosion and replaced with a blue sky. - Brotherhood= Brotherhood G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Taro. This form's element is Experience This fusion was created because: *They are cousins, and the theme of Geed seems to be about family *Taro is the first Ultra to be based on Ultraseven and therefore have many similar physical traits *They are among the most popular Showa Ultras :;Techniques *Stomerium Ray: G'd raises his hands similar to Taro's Storium Ray, and then brings his right had across his chest and fires a red and gream beam from it. *Emerium Dynamite: G'd charges his whole body with green energy and explodes, reforming in particles of light. This technique is extremely powerful but leaves him exhausted. Can destroy an Inpelaizer/Imperializer permanently. :;Body Features *Beam Lamp: A beam lamp. *Protectors: Protectors on the chest, arms, and back. A mixture of Taro's and Seven's *Ultra Horns: Two Ultra Horns. *Crest Weapon: A crest weapon on his head. :;Rise Scene *Particles of light gather into a single spot and explodes into a spiraling shower of sparks. The background channges to blue and silver loops appear towards the end. - Blade Knight= Blade Knight G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Agul and Ultraman Victory Knight. This form's element is Sword This fusion was created because: *They are secondary Ultras who used to be rivals with the primary Ultras of their series, and ended up becoming their ally later on. *They are protagonistic Ultras who have black markings *They were born on Earth *Both use swords (Agul's Agul Saber and Victory's Knight Timbre) - Crimson Kick= Crimson Kick G'd's form which uses assets of Astra and Ultraman Xenon. This form's element is Assist This fusion was created because: *They are secondary Ultras who assist the primary Ultra of their series, and have a close bond with them *Sentinel 72 helped create this fusion - Strong Fighter= Strong Fighter G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Nexus. This form's element is Strength This fusion was created because: *Their series are often regarded as the darkest of their time *Their series had 'strength of will' and 'facing one's challenges' as part their themes *According to fans, their theme songs are awesome *They are known for being strong (Leo has his natural strength through training and Nexus has Junis form) - Dark Edge= Dark Edge G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraseven X and Ultraman Nexus. This form's element is Light This fusion was created because: *Their series are dark *Seven X needs more recognition *Their major enemies are of alien origin - Progenitor= Progenitor G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraseven. This form's element is Light This fusion was created because: *50th anniversaries }} - Fan Submissions= G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos Space Corona and Ultraman Ginga. This form specializes in space travel, allowing G'd to fight better in space. This does not mean that it's hopeless on ground though. This form's element is SPESS (Space) This fusion was created because: *Both are named after things in space (Space Corona has space in it's name and Corona is a part of the sun while Ginga means galaxy) *Both Ultras are known for not destroying opponents on a regular basis. *Ginga Victory has the power of Cosmos so it can be assumed that he has access to Cosmos' powers. *Speaking of Ginga Victory, both are part of a fusion Ultra (Cosmos with Justice as Legend as well as Zero and Dyna as Saga while Ginga is a part of Ginga Victory) *No relation with the music group that makes the recent Ultraman themes. *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Techniques *Over Ray Cross Shoot: G'd Voyager's primary attack. It is fired in a + shaped stance. *Fire Bolt Strike: G'd Voyager fires several beams in succession. *Space Flight: G'd Voyager is able to travel through space easily in this form. It also allows him to fly in space without worrying about the 3 minute rule. Body Features *Zenshin Crystals: In this form, G'd possesses Zenshin crystals located on his chest, his wrists, legs, and his head as a pointed crest. Rise Scene *G'd rises from a purple version Ginga's Ginga S rise background. - Silver Flash= Silver Flash G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Great and Ultraman The Next. Silver Flash focuses on arc-shaped beam attacks and high speed flight. This form's element is SPESS (Space) This fusion was created because: *Both are reboots of the original Ultraman. *Both Ultras have the color red and silver (maybe grey, I don't know) *Both of their hosts had something related to flight (Jack Shindo is an astronaut while Shunichi Maki was a pilot) *The name comes from Maki's description of the first jet that he saw (Silver Meteor) and the first line of the English Towards the Future music, "A silver flash streaking through the sky". *Both often uses beam attacks. *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Techniques *Alpha Flight: G'd gets a huge increase in flight speed in this form, capable of pulling aerial stunts and complex defensive maneuvers. *Burning Schtrom: G'd charges his hands with electricity, pulling them apart from each other and once fully charged, fires a blue ball of light. *Lamda Slasher: G'd can create blades of energy from his arms. Comes with two variations. **Lambda Shooter: G'd uses the Lambda Slashers as projectiles. These arc-shaped projectiles can cut through pretty much anything. Can be fired with two hands. **Lambda Slicer: G'd uses the Lambda Slasher as energy swords. Body Features *Zenshin Crystals: In this form, G'd possesses Zenshin crystals located on his chest, his wrists, legs, and his head as a pointed crest. Rise Scene *G'd rises from an explosion - Traitor= Traitor G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Belial. This form focuses on staff combat. While defensively weak, it is incredibly useful in ranged and melee combat. This form's element is TR-8R (Traitor) This fusion was created because: *Both betrayed the Ultras at one point (Hikari betrayed Mebius (it did happen) and Belial betrayed pretty much everyone). *Both used the Giga Battle Nizer. *Both fuse with an Ultra and despite that, not much change is seen from their body structure (Mebius Phoenix Brave gets new paint and body armor, while Zero Darkness is basically Zero painted black). *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Techniques *Death Knight Ray: A + style beam. *G'd Battle Lancer: G'd Traitor carries a staff named the G'd Battle Lancer. It's long build allows G'd to fight on a safe distance and is equipped with multiple abilities. **Battle Shot: The G'd Battle Lancer can fire a purple beam. **Monster Revival: The G'd Battle Lancer is capable of reviving up to two monsters at a time. *Spin Shield: G'd can spin the Battle Lancer to deflect incoming attacks. *Zeno Thunder: The G'd Battle Lancer fires bolts of lightning from the tip of the staff. Rise Scene *G'd rises from a dark-red version of Hikari's background. - Zephyr= Zephyr G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Agul and Ultraman Max. Obtained after K Fookooy Day obtained his pilot's license. This form focuses mostly on speed and the manipulation air. This allows him to reach ridiculous speeds and create wind-based attacks. This form's element is Wind. This fusion was created because: *Both Ultras uses blade weapons (Max Sword and Agul Saber) *Both are speedy. *Twenty flights were cancelled following a hard rain earlier this morning... *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Techniques *Maxium Stream: G'd lifts the Zephyr Bracer into the air and takes the power of the wind. He then fires the beam in an L-style formation. *Sword Beam: G'd can charge the G'd Sword with energy and fire a beam from it. *Wind Powers: G'd is able to manipulate the air to his liking. **Blizzard: G'd is able to create blizzards to freeze his opponent. **Hurricane: G'd is able to create large gusts of winds that could sweep entire cities clean. **Rain: G'd can fire water streams from his hands. **Tornado: G'd is able to create large tornadoes from his bare hands alone. Body Features *G'd Sword: A detachable sword from G'd's crest (wow that's a lot of apostrophes). *Zephyr Bracer: The bracer located on G'd's right wrist (again, that's a lot of apostrophes) is used to absorb wind energy. Essentially it's the Typhoon located on the arm. Rise Scene *G'd rises from Agul's background with Max's pose. - 13= 13 G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Ginga Victory and Ultraman Orb Trinity. G'd achieved this form when stuff happened for about an hour and a half. This form's element is Fusion. This fusion was created because: *Both are fusion Ultras *Both uses the powers of past Ultras *Both uses gimmicks to use their powers. *Both have crystals. *Both are sparkly. *Both have black markings. *Number 13 *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Techniques *Decatrinium Break: G'd delivers a very powerful punch. *Decatrinium Slash: G'd throws a large buzzsaw. *Past Ultra Powers: G'd can use the powers of past Ultras. **Zepellion Ray **Delacium Light Stream **Ranbalt Light Bullet **Solgent Ray **Revolium Wave **Garnate Bomber **Photon Edge **Photon Stream **Quantum Stream **Moonlight Rect **Naybuster Ray **Cosmium Beam **Cross-Ray Schtrom **Over-Ray Schtrom **Arrow-Ray Schtrom **Maxium Cannon **Triple Finish **Galaxy Cannon **Mebium Shoot **Mebium Dynamite **Mebium Burst **Wide Zero Shot **Emerium Slash **Garnate Buster **Ginga Thunderbolt **Ginga Fireball **Ginga Sunshine **Victorium Slash **Victorium Shoot **Victorium Especially **Xanadium Ray **Attacker X **Xlugger Shoot **Sperion Ray **Stobium Dynamite **Trident Slash Rise Scene *G'd rises from every single Heisei Ultra's (up to Orb) rise background. - Darkness to Light= Darkness to Light' to 'Light G'd's form which uses assets of Dark Mephisto and Ultraman Tiga. This form's element is Light. This fusion was created because: *both started as Dark Ultras but turned good *inspired by Ultraman Phantom's design which resembles a hybrid of the two. *it's cool *Submitted by Cdrzillafanon Techniques *Zeppelion Ray Storm *Defensor Barrier *Invisibility *Gernade Ballon Beam *Hyper Tiga Mephisto Shot *Healing - Generations= Generations G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Neos This form's element is Spark. This fusion was created because: *Neos is meant to be a 21st-century update of Ultraman *Zoffy is a superior to both *They have a variety of similar attacks (Specium Ray/Magnium Ray, Ultra Attack Ray/Neo Eddie Ray, Ultra Slash, Slash Ray/Energy Bombers, Ultra Air Catch/Ultra Release) *Both have defeated multiple Baltans (thanks to Neos starring in Life Of Planet) *Submitted by A Fandom Contributor Techniques *Spagnium Ray: A golden +-style beam *Triple Specium Ray (used when low on energy) *Eddie Attack Ray: A spiraling burst of green energy from G'd's arm *Neo Ultra Slash: 3x stronger than a normal Ultra Slash *Neo Ultra Barrier *Neo Ultra Shower *Release Air Catch: A combo of Ultraman's Ultra Air Catch and Neos' Ultra Release Body Features *Markings include Neos' "boxers" and "kneepads", Ultraman's shoulders and arms, and a combination of their chest markings *Neos' "beam lamp" Rise Scene *The background starts as red with a golden light in the middle. A white flash engulfs the screen, before G'd emerges from Neos' rise scene. As he approaches, there is another flash, and the backgrounds merge into a red and gold spiral. - Blaze Striker= Blaze Striker G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Taro. This form's element is Flame This fusion was created because: *They are both the children of Ken and Marie (though Ace is adopted, they are such good friends that they see each other as true brothers) *Both were considered the strongest of the Ultra Brothers in their time (Taro one-upped Ace for the title, but had it taken by Leo) *Both have a super powerful technique which can only be used when they are given the energy of the other Ultra Brothers (Ace's Space Q and Taro's Cosmo Miracle Ray) *Both are best known for an attack other than their Ultra Beam (Ultra Guillotine for Ace, Ultra Dynamite for Taro) *Both have a unique organ that helps them manipulate energy (Taro's horns and Ace's Energy Hole) *Submitted by A Fandom Contributor Techniques *Storium Guillotine: G'd raises his arms like the charging of the Storium Ray, then brings one arm down, releasing an arc of cutting energy. Has several variations. *Metallium Dynamite: G'd's rocket boosters emit flames as he heats up his body and charges himself with Metallium energy. He then tackles the opponent and detonates. He reforms afterward from particles in the air. *Metallium Dynamite Shoot: Instead of exploding, G'd can release the extra energy from the Metallium Dynamite as a powerful, flaming beam from his hands. *Trinity Thunderbolt: G'd fires three lightning bolts from his Energy Horns and Color Timer. These combine into a single bolt which can slice through foes. A combo of Ace's Ultra Thunder and Taro's Taro Lightning. *Hyper Swallow Kick: G'd leaps high into the air, does an assortment of flips and twists, and then delivers a powerful flying kick. *G'd Lancer Blade: A naginata that G'd can wield in combat. Derived from the Ace Blade and Taro's Bracelet Lancer. *Cosmo Q: This form's strongest attack, an all-destroying ball of energy. However, to use it, G'd has to absorb energy from the Ultra Brothers, meaning that he will probably never get the chance to use it. Body Features *Energy Horns: Horns with small holes in them *Beam Star: A combination of Ace and Taro's beam lamps *Protectors: Taro-style protectors, shaped like Ace's collar-like marking *Rocket boosters on G'd's feet, elbows and back, which can emit flames Rise Scene *Particles of light gather in the center of the screen, before erupting outwards to reveal G'd spinning from Ace's rise scene. As he approaches, silver loops appear and he stops spinning. - Mega Warrior= Mega Warrior G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Powered. This form's element is Light This fusion was created because: *Powered is a reboot of the original Ultraman. *They possess similar attacks and techniques. *Ultraman, and by extention, Powered, is considered a 'monster extermination expert'. *Submitted by MoarCrossovers Techniques *Prismatic Burst: G'd puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful, multicoloured beam from his arms that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Prismatic Halo: G'd forms a multicoloured, buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent, performed in a similar manner to the charge up of Ultraman's Ultra Slash. Body Features *A combination of Ultraman and Powered's markings. *G'd Stabilisers: Fins on his arms that are used to manipulate energy or slash foes. Rise Scene *The background starts as a twisted, multicoloured spiral. A white flash engulfs the screen, before G'd emerges from Ultraman's rise scene. As he approaches, there is another flash, and the background changes to a red-and-blue, spiralling pattern as bolts of energy discharge from G'd's form. - Kaiser Virusium= Kaiser Virusium G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Virus. This form's element is Disease This fusion was created because: *Both are banished from their homeworld for committing acts that will harm it by someone they are close to and forming a pact with a powerful evil being. (Belial banish from Land of Light for taking the Plasma Spark by his comrade,Father of Ultra, later fused with Alien Reiblood. Virus banish by his own brother, Ultraman Cure for turning and killing beings and planets before turning evil from forming a pact with the Messiah. *Both have corrupted a hero to target their nemesis. Belial corrupted Mirror Knight to fight Zero while Virus corrupted his fellow Scorpium Ultras to fight Cure. *Both have their main forms as Reiyonx Form although Virus does not have essences of Reiblood. *Both have claws that can corrupted another hero. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Techniques *Death Virus Particles: G'd forms a ball of green diseased particles and bursts open the ball, causing sickness on fellow beings that are nearby and eventually killing them with it. *Death Corruption: G'd fires a ray of dark green light that can instantly corrupt another Ultra Warrior. *Death Clawium Slash: G'd creates a claws of minus ensrgy and slashing foes, causing them to release and bleed out blood. - Rainbow Comet= Rainbow Comet G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos (using a mix of Luna and Corona) and Ultraman Max. This form's element is SPEEEEEEEEED! This fusion was created because: *Both are the fastest Ultras in base form (Any Ultras faster than them are mode changes) *Both of their series are very lighthearted and kid-friendly *Both are willing to spare and even help certain monsters or aliens (basically Cosmos in a nutshell, while Max has helped Hophop and Alien Baltan) *Both received one upgrade during the course of their series to stop an otherwise unbeatable foe (Cosmos Eclipse vs. Chaos Header Mebut and Max Galaxy vs. Zetton) *Both reuse Tiga's Color Timer sound *GOTTA GO FAST! *Submitted by A Fandom Contributor Techniques *Cosmax Purify: G'd charges positive energy into the Pluck Spark, and releases it as a wave of energy from his left hand that can calm a rampaging monster. *Maxwell Prominence: G'd charges the Pluck Spark with fiery energy, and releases it as a powerful beam from a reverse L position. *G'd Sword Storm: G'd grabs the G'd Sword from his head and telekinetically holds it in front of him. He then fires an energy dart from the Pluck Spark at it, multiplying it into a flock of energized blades which decimate the enemy.um Slash: G'd creates a claws of minus ensrgy and slashing foes, causing them to release and bleed out blood. Body Features *G'd Sword: Identical to Zephyr's *Max's protectors *A mostly blue body, with small swirls of red and silver *Pluck Spark: A small bracelet on G'd's left arm, used for techniques Rise Scene *A black background bursts into flames, revealing G'd emerging from an expanding orb of white light. As he approaches, the orb bursts, revealing a sky-blue background. - Great Power= Great' Power' G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Great and Ultraman Powered. This form's element is Power This fusion was created because: *TsuPro showed the capsules together so now I want it to happen. *they are underrated and stuff *Gren gave me the idea for the name *Submitted by Cdrzillafanon Techniques *Mega Specium Plasma Ray *Power Great Slicer *Obligatory Barrier/sheild thingy *Other abilitiies I can't think of right now. Whatever the other Great/Powered fusion could do basically - Grandmaster= Grandmaster G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Leo and Astra. This form's element is Judo This fusion was created because: *They're twin brothers, the ex-princes of Planet L77, and along with Leo's "dog" Ron, the sole survivors of that planet's destruction by the Magma Aliens. *Both are highly skilled in Space Judo. *They have several combo attacks they can perform together. *I already did this form for Card *BROTHERS ARE STRONGER TOGETHER *Submitted by A Fandom Contributor Techniques *Leastra Cross Cut: G'd energizes his hands and runs by the enemy twice, chopping through them in a cross pattern. He then fires a powerful beam from his Beam Lamp at the opponent. *Grandmaster Barrage: G'd energizes his hands and feet, and unleashes a flurry of Leo Kicks and Punches that can easily destroy monsters. *Martial Arts Skill: G'd becomes a complete master of Space Judo in this form, making even Leo, Astra and/or Zero look like complete noobs. Body features *Just imagine Leo Zero Knuckle (sports tape and all) with Geed's features and 100% less Zero. *Ultra Mark: Like Leo or Astra's, it means "G'd" in the language of L77 *Beam Lamp *Magmatic Chain Rise scene *The scene opens with a desert background akin to Planet L77. A blue explosion appears, and G'd emerges from Leo's rise background. As he approaches, the background changes to the Leo constellation, with the eyes glowing brightly, as a lion's roar can be heard in the background. - Whole Sh1t= Whole Sh1t Note: This isn't a G'd fusion. A fusion of Shiny, Ahiny. Edgy. Nukah, KarateGod, and Slender. Dao comes back after being annihlated by Card and Jaggler, and creates the Dao Fusion Riser, and makes this fusion. G'd beats him easily, but it turns out Dao isn't dead yet, so Card shows up randomly and one shots him in Nerfium Average form. This form's element is Cringe This fusion was created because: *I felt like it *the last sentence of the backstory is an inverse of Reibatos's death in the last episode of Ultra Fight Orb *Some people might find it funny, I suspect at least Fandom user will *bored. *Submitted by Cdrzillafanon Techniques *Cringe *Sockpuppeting *Anathemia *other dao related things *karate nukes *Turning male Ultras into women *Shinium Karate Slender Edge Beam. A beam so weak it couldn't hurt Ultraman Nerf. - Burning Sun= Burning Sun G'd's form which uses assets of Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave and Cosmos Corona. This form is used by G'd to defeat a plant fusion monster K summoned. Burning Sun specializes in pyrokinesis, able to scorch entire forests in seconds. It is not very fast however. This form's element is Burn This fusion was created because: *Both are red. *Both uses fire powers. *Both have met Ultraman Zero. *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Techniques *Fire Tornado: G'd spins at high speeds, turning into a burning tornado. *Fireworks: G'd can create pillars of fire. *Hellfire: G'd sets the ground and fire and burns the enemy's face with it. *Sick Burns: G'd somehow acquires the skill to insult people with 100% success of humiliation. *Solar Blast: A red beam with varying degrees of power depending on how much sunlight G'd absorbs. Rise scene *G'd rises from the sun before Mebius' infinity loop appears. }} }} }} Fan Submission Rules *Fusions including FAN ULTRAS are allowed as long as they are not from any material that is not on this wiki. **Please give a link to their page if possible. *Fusions of FAN ULTRAS are allowed as long as you have the consent of the creators (if you are the creator of both, the rule does not apply). *Fusions including OTHER HEROES (Mirror Knight, Gridman, Glenfire, etc) are allowed as long as at least 1 Ultra Hero is included in the fusion. **'CHARACTERS MADE BY COMPANIES OTHER THAN TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED.' *'Any submission with ''missing information will not be added'. *'Any submission NOT in the submission thread will not be added'. *'SUBMISSIONS MUST NOT CONTAIN ANY PG RATED INFORMATION''' *''SUBMISSION THAT DO NOT FOLLOW ANY OF THESE RULES WILL BE IGNORED'' Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the submission thread below and include: *Tab colour: 1st colour for background and 2nd for text. If you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website and then copy the code into your comment. Please include the "#" before the code. You can also request for multicoloured text, but not backgrounds. *Name: duhhh *G'd Riser activation sound: Optional *Transformation announcement: plz *pre-battle catchphrase: plz *Summary: What does this form do? How was it obtained? Optional. *reason(s) for fusion: Please write them in LIST form, like this list. "Because it sounds cool" is a valid reason as well. *Element: Known elements are listed in the collapsible table below. Choose only ONE. You can also make your own. *Light *Shield *Fire *Ancient *Speed *Sword *Slash *Earth *Armour *Wind *Darkness *Bright *Burning *Spear *Merit *Healing *Water *Acceleration *Land *Kindness *Battle *Fight *Shining *Violence *Super *Fist *Quake *Twin *Bond *All *Power *Strength *Holy *Leadership *Assault *Blade *Glory *Extreme *Techniques: Optional. *Body Features: Optional. *Rise Scene: Optional. Also See *Ultraman Card: Basically this page but for Orb. *K Fookooy Day: Basically Kei Fukuide. Submit Belial Fusions Beasts there. USAGE IN OTHER FANFICS You are allowed to use this Fan Ultra in your fanfics AS LONG AS: *You get my permission. *You use your own submitted fusions or the Geed ripoffs. *You get permission from other users to use their submissions. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Submissons